Big Brother: Seeing Double
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: A new summer means new house guest in one of the most watched reality competitons on TV. Just like every season there is a twist, and like always expect the unexpected. OOC, canon pairing.


**So here's a new story, got the idea after watching Big Brother After Dark and reading FanFiction at two in the morning.**

**The first few chapters are just going to be them doing an pre-interview type thing. **

**I was contemplating for days who I should put in the house when I finally just had an idea and went with it. Hopefully I made the right choice and it's a good idea. **

**Please tell me what you think. If you don't feel like reading the first few chapters just keep checking for when they enter the house. **

**If your a fan of big brother, or want them to do something in the house then please put it in a review. I'm gonna need all the ideas I can get.**I was opening my mailbox when I noticed a huge manilla envelope. Odd.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. However I do own a bottle of Arbor Mist that is already about 3/4ths way gone. Damn Jasper, gives me an oral fixation.

* * *

I went back into my apartment dropping all of my bills and random junk mail on my table. I had one goal and it was to open that mysterious package. It was pretty thick. Oh god, why did my internal thoughts even go into the gutter. I laughed to myself at how stupid I can be sometimes, but I guess that's what you get when you brother is Emmett Swan.

The envelope didn't have a return address on the outside, that's very peculiar. I swear if Emmett used my name again to buy his stupid porn.

I dumped the contents out and was surprised to see it was actually for me, but the biggest surprise had to be who it was from. I think I probably woke the dead from how loud I was screaming and jumping up and down.

I couldn't believe it. I had tried for years to get on this show, never getting one call back for an interview. This year I even made Emmett try out with me because hell if they weren't gonna let me be on the show they might as well let my twin brother.

I pulled off the top page and read it quickly.

**Dear Ms. Swan, **

**Thank you for coming to the casting call for this season of Big Brother. We have narrowed down our finalist and you have made the final twenty that we are going to choose from. Please fill out the pages below, answer with as much information as possible. We hope to receive your filled out questionnaire in the near future. Best of luck in making it to the final 12.**

That's all it said. I skimmed through the questions they sent, some were rather odd, bet I was expecting that I've seen some of those videos of the contestant interviews. I ran to my bedroom grabbing my purse, on the way back I tripped over one of my shoes sitting in the hallway. Well at least most things are normal today. I still couldn't help but feel like a little kid as I began filling out the survey.

Contestant Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 22

Relationship Status: Single

Favorites:

Food- Chinese

Alcoholic Beverage- Crackpipe or Strawberry Arbor Mist

Non Alcoholic Beverage- Crystal Light

Movie- The Lost Boys

TV Show- Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel

Color- Blue

Music- Alternative

Song of All Time- I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith

Season- Autumn

This of That:

Coke of Pepsi- Coke

Vanilla or Chocolate- Chocolate

Hot or Cold- hot

Day or Night- night

Fast or Slow- slow

Black or White- black

Outside or Inside- inside

Daisy or Rose- daisy

Hot Chocolate of Coffee- hot chocolate

Dogs or Cats- dogs

Clean or Dirty- clean

Music or Television- music

Present or Past- present

Brunette or Blonde- brunette

Converse or Stilettos- converse

Have You Ever:

Given a hickey? No. I have had a total of one hickey my whole life, and when it was my turn to return the favor my dad walked in with his gun loaded. It's scary to have a cockblocking Police Chief of a Father.

Had a one night stand? No. I have actually never had sex. Between my father and brother there is no opportunity for a guy to get within a hundred feet of me.

Made someone cry? Yes many times, but most I was ashamed of. Although there was this one time in high school when the evil queen bee named Lauren Mallory was talking shit about my best friend Angela so I got help from a couple of friends and video taped her having sex with someone that was clearly not her boyfriend. We aired the video at prom. It was amazing.

Opened your Christmas presents early? Yes, me and Em use to do it and then rewrap them like we never touched them. I think my mom always knew anyways.

Pretended to be someone you weren't online? Yes, but it wasn't stalkerish or like I was trying to pick up a fourteen year old. My roommate in college my freshman year wasn't sure if her boyfriend was cheating. He had never meet me so I made an extra myspace account just to see what would happen. Unfortunately Jess was sitting right next to me when Mike sent naked pictures of himself. Let's just say Carrie Underwood wasn't off by much with Before He Cheats.

Eaten food that fell on the floor? No, that's just gross.

Been caught cheating? Nope.

Been caught naked? Yeah, unfortunately. That's all I'm saying.

Flashed someone? Haha, yeah my senior year of high school was fun times.

Gone out without underwear on? Not that I can remember.

Got into a fist fight? Yes, I grew up in a Podunk town where beating the shit out of someone was acceptable because it was entertainment.

Peed in a pool? Who hasn't?

Thrown up in public? Hello, have you been to high school or college? If you didn't throw up in public you didn't have the full experience.

Been so drunk you can't walk? Oh my.

Peed in public? No.

Broken wind and blamed someone else? Nope.

Done something mean you regretted? Tons of times.

A thru Z:

Available? Yes.

Best Friend? Angela Webber

Crush? No one in this God forsaken town, but celebrity wise, eh Robert Pattinson is mighty fine.

Dad's Name? Charlie Swan

Easiest Person to talk to? My best friend, but also my brother.

Favorite Band? Jonas Brothers, just kidding! It changes to much to be honest, but right now it's The Beatles.

Gummy Bears or Worms? Worms

Hometown? Forks, Washington

Instrument? Don't play but I think it would be hot to have mad crazy sex on a piano so...

Job? Book Editor

Kids? Want them in the future

Longest Car Ride? From Forks to Florida, I still don't understand why my mom insisted on driving

Milk Flavor? Chocolate

Number of Siblings? 1

One Wish? To find someone that could make me happy

Phobias? Dark and porcelain dolls

Favorite quote? I don't mind making jokes, but I don't want to look like one. It's a quote by Marilyn Monroe.

Reason to smile? Usually when I'm around Emmett

Song you last heard? Cowboy Take Me Away by the Dixie Chicks, amazing song and don't judge. If you listen to it once your gonna want to find yourself a cowboy and let him take you away.

Time you wake up? I can wake up whenever, I don't have to go into an office to work so I usually get up around 10:30 in the morning.

Unknown fact about you? I have never wanted a relationship with the guys I fooled around with, and I was never sober. I let people believe I wanted more because I didn't want to be labeled a slut, but I know that once I find the right guy I won't have to fear alcohol poisoning just to make out with him.

Vegetable? Bell peppers, they are delicious when you cook them correctly.

Worst Habits? Cursing, biting my lip, being shy around new people, really the list could go on and on

X Rays you've had? Let's just say I have my own filing cabinet at the local hospital

Your favorite food? I love cereal, gushers, bananas, strawberries, and chicken and rice

Zoo Animal? Monkey

60 Questions No One Ever Ask:

Last time you ran? I try to never run, but when I got this I ran to get a pen to fill it out and fell on the way back.

Do your jeans have rips, tears, or holes in them? Yep

What are you dreading right now? Not much to be honest, just daily trivial crap

Do you celebrate 420? I have in the past because of my brother

Do you get a full 8 hours of sleep? Yes and then some

If anyone came to your house on your lazy days what would you do? Ask if they wanted to join

Who last grabbed your ass? It sad to say it's been so long I can't even remember

Have you ever been on your schools track team? Wow, that would be like George Bush being a public speaker

Do you own a pair of converse? Several, even custom designed a few

Have you ever had anal sex? Nope, never really want to either

Do you eat raw cookie dough? Yes

Have you ever kicked a vending machine? Yep, broke my foot and arm. Kicked it and feel backwards, landed on my arm wrong.

Do you hate it when the radio ruins good songs by playing them over and over? Who doesn't?

Do you watch Trading Spaces? Heck yes! That show is like watching a train wreck waiting to happen

Do you eat Oreos? Double stuffed

Have you ever ate TexMex? Yes, one of my favs

Are you cocky? No, trust me there is nothing for me to be cocky about

Could you live without a computer? I probably could, I just don't want to

Do you wear your shoes in the house? Not really unless I'm heading out somewhere

Who or what sleeps with you? Tons of pillows, I think I have somewhere along the lines of 14 pillows

At what age did you find out Santa wasn't real? 10

How many phones, cell phones, or house phones are in your house? 2, one cell phone and one house phone

What do you do when your sad? Eat ice cream and watch Pearl Harbor

Who would you call first if you won the lottery? Emmett

Last time you saw your best friend? Two days ago

When was the last time you got carded? Today, I wanted some Arbor Mist and the clerk thought I was still in high school it would of been funny if not for the fact he thought I was in high school because quote " Well, sorry about that it just your buying a ring pop and not many over 12 buy those..." he just kept stuttering after that. I can't help that I have the taste buds of a 12 year old.

What jewelry are you wearing? A bracelet I got for my high school graduation I haven't taken off since, a pair of diamond earrings that Emmett bought me for Christmas last year, and my class ring from college, it's really just a diamond ring

Is anyone on your bad side now? Emmett, because he won't stop being a man whore and it's making me lose friends

When was the last time you colored in a coloring book? I have no idea, now I want to run to the store and get a coloring book and crayons and spend all day doing that shit, thanks.

Do you watch Grey's Anatomy? Not really, I'll watch it if nothing better is on

Do you still own anything from an ex? Never had a formal boyfriend

Would you wear your boyfriend/girlfriends clothes? Yes, guys boxers are the shit

Where do you work? A Publishing house in New York, but I work from home in Seattle

Where are you going tomorrow? Probably no where, maybe I'll go harass Emmett

Did you post something on Facebook or Myspace or send out a mass text after you found out about Michael Jackson dying? Yes, that shit was so weird

Favorite name for a girl? Keely

Favorite name for a boy? Danny

Will you keep your last name when you get married? No

When was the last time you left your house? This morning

Do you return your cart? Sometimes when im not feeling lazy

Do you have a dishwasher? Yep

What noise do you hear? Birds chirping

Would you survive in prison? Yep, and I would make everyone my bitch. That was a total lie I would probably end up get my ass beat the first day

Who is the youngest in your family? Me by a whole minute and a half

If all of your friends were going on a road trip would you most likely over pack? No I would probably underpack

Do you know anyone with the same name as you? No

What's the last thing you purchased? Arbor Mist and a Ring pop

Do your siblings ever pay for stuff for you? Yes, we always do shit like that

What brand are your pants right now? Seven

Ever been to Alabama? Nope

When was the last time you were in a serious relationship? Never

What brand is your digital camera? I don't know

Do you watch movies with your parents? No.

What song best describes your life right now? Good Riddance by Green Day

Do you own expensive cologne/perfume? Not the stuff I bought myself, buy Emmett will gift me it sometimes, he's lazy like that.

Are you taking college classes right now? Nope

Do you like sushi? Hell yeah. California rolls

Do you cut your hair every month? No

Do you go online everyday? No, okay I lied I do

What is the longest amount of time you've been separated from your family? A day maybe

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it?**

**How old were you when you found out that Santa wasn't real? **

**Reviews are like a Cowboy (Jasper) taking you away ;)**


End file.
